Higher by Creed
by gundamgirl88
Summary: Okay, Pixie Wings asked me to do this, so i did! hehe, as you can all tell. Anyway, it's plent more HYxRP fluff. And I just KNOW you all love it!! hehe...nvm. Anyway, ARGH! I think i'm getting alzheimers(sp?) I can't member what I was gunna say!!! oh well


Hehe, okay, this is a challenge fic, from Pixie Wings. Yes! Of COURSE you can make a request! Hehe, silly. Okay, I'm KINDA getting off subject here. Jeez, I'm in like, a fluff ZONE right now. ::sigh:: oh well. Anyway, um, well, I don't really have anything to say…so I'll just let you read the fic!

Disclaimer: "Cool Beans" –alioop108

Higher by Creed

When dreaming I'm guided through another world  
Time and time again 

Relena returned from her afternoon meetings, completely burnt. Some people just didn't know when to stop. Some people just didn't know when they had lost this little game they were always playing with her, when she showed them that she was worth the role so _graciously_ given to her. Now all she wanted to do was sleep, and return the dream world she cherished so much.

  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place

In dreams, one can forget everything, dismiss all troubles, fears and doubts that seem to clog the mind. Relena's dreams were heading down this path now. He was there beside her, and although his face was hidden, she saw it clearly. The face she so longed to see when she woke.

He was holding her closely to him, whispering to her words that she so longed to hear from his mouth. Telling her he loved her, and would never let her go.

She didn't want to leave him, wanted to stay here forever.

'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake 

There is a time before sleep and awake where dreams become reality, where people seem to appear from the tales woven at night. 

So when Relena awoke, she wasn't surprised to find Heero there, holding her to his body as she had just imagined. She wasn't shaken to feel him stroking her hair and whispering to her as a lover would.

She imagined she was still asleep, and that in her dream, she kissed him, as she did now. Relena turned her face to his, and met his lips softly, as a lover would.

She pulled away dreamily, loving the way her mind made it all so real for her in her dreams.

"Heero" she sighed into his chest, and fell asleep again.

Heero looked down at her, the woman he loved who lay asleep in his arms. This is what he did every night, simply because they could not be together during the day, in public for the rest of the world to see. 

Every night, he crept into her room when all was asleep, and just lay with her, hold her close, tell her things he wanted to tell her so much when she could actually hear him, and perhaps even respond.

And as he did every night, he kissed her softly on her forehead one last time, slipped his arms from around her, and left through the balcony windows.

Relena awoke not ten minutes later, reaching out for the man of whom she had just held.

Of course he wasn't there.

He never was when she came back to reality.

But, oh how she hoped, how she dreamed.

Sighing sadly, she pulled herself out of bed and began to ready herself for the day's events.

  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape

Relena plopped unceremoniously onto the silky bedspread, ready and waiting for the wonderful night of sleep that awaited her. 

Sleep was becoming a major part of her day as of late, being it was the only way she could actually be happy for once in her busy life.

This was her escape from the rest of the world.

As always, as soon as she hit the pillow, her thoughts drifted to him.

He appeared as always, but something was different.

She saw herself wake up to a wonderful kiss being bestowed unto her.

As soon as the kiss broke, she opened her eyes, and immediately knew it was still a dream.

Because Heero was sitting there at the side of her bead, breathing heavier than normal.

He was looking at her, his eyes soft.

Her hand was suddenly warm, as Heero had taken it into his.

"Relena, come with me. I want to show you something."

She swung her legs out of bed, noting that she was still clothed in her sleep shorts and T-shirt. And she followed him, not knowing exactly knowing what to expect.

  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?

Heero led her blindly, her not knowing where they were going but trusting him completely.

"Close your eyes, Relena" the subtle order given affectionately, and she complied with an eager smile.

With her hand in his, he led her one step higher over the rocky surface. 

Immediately she felt the strong wind in her hair, playing with it haphazardly.

It was wonderful, because with the wind came the strong smell of ocean salt, and that wonderfully unique smell that can only come from the ocean at early morning hours.

He placed his strong hands over her closed eyes, and she was suddenly aware that he was standing right behind her.

She leaned back into him, noticing how he smelled so much like the sea, as if he came here often.

"Alright, Relena, open your eyes."

His hands removed them selves from her closed lids, and wrapped around her waist.

She hesitated at first to open her eyes, letting the suspense heighten and the breeze crash onto her face.

Then she opened her eyes, and all she could do was stare in awe.

  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place where blind men see  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place with golden streets

__

If there is a heaven, please let it be like this,She suddenly wished. Because she never wanted to leave this place.

In front of her, like a painting laid out for seemingly only her and the man she was sharing a loving embrace with.

The sun was only rising, letting the golden rays wash over the land in a bath of light. The ocean waves crashed onto the shore, leaving nothing but white foam in its place.

The ocean was a picturesque color of blue, the occasional wave breaking the surface.

They stood together on a sort of ledge, a ridge jutting out and falling down a few hundred feet to murderous waves and deadly rocks.

But she knew she was safe, in this dream with him holding her so tightly.

"It's…it's beautiful…" she whispered it thanks.

He smiled at the back of her head, before bending it to kiss her neck and shoulders.

  
Although I would like our world to change  
It helps me to appreciate  
Those nights and those dreams

She sighed in pleasure as she let him tease her neck and shoulders. 

She wished that this wasn't a dream, that he could be really here with her, at this all too perfect moment.

Heero let this moment continue for as long as he could. He knew that soon he would have to take her back to the world she knew and lived in, back to her life of peace.

But for this sublime moment, he would stay with her.

But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same

Relena turned in his arms, to kiss him full on the lips. Gods, she loved this man. She found herself think foolishly that she should just sleep forever, so that she could always be with this side of him, and always live life as wondrously as she did now.

Heero could only respond to the kiss. Gods, he loved this woman. And he knew then, at that moment when he was kissing her, that he was going to stay with her forever.

  
The only difference is,  
To let love replace all our hate

"Relena," he half moaned against her lips as they parted.

She sighed lovingly, as her forehead rested against his, both of their eyes closed.

"Stay with me, forever. Marry me." He whispered for her ears only.

Relena's eyes opened immediately.

This wasn't a dream…

  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?

Heero's eyes had opened by now, and he was looking to her eyes, bearing all that he was.

She looked deep into his eyes, _He's telling the truth…_

Suddenly tears came to her eyes, and she buried herself in his chest.

"Yes," she said through her tears of joy, "yes. I love you, Heero"

  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

Heero held her tighter than ever in his arms. The joy in his eyes was unmistakable, as he lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her lovingly. He loved this woman, and he would _never_ let her go. He loved her more than anything, and wouldn't care about anyone else, but his Relena. They would be together, forever.

"I love you, Relena. Always and forever."

  
And make them mine  


Can you tell I have a thing with the beach? Hehe, sorry, I really like the ocean. Hm…I wish I was there right now. Oh well, can't have everything, right? ::sigh:: anyway, I know this was corny, and VERY fluffy, but oh well! It was a challenge, can't blame me, right? Oh, about the last one "With arms wide open" I didn't know it was such a popular topic for fics! Seriously, it was my own personal idea that I got from listening to the song. But enough babbeling, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
